Lighting apparatuses, AV equipment, electronic equipment, mobile devices, liquid crystal televisions, plasma displays, etc. emit visible light so as to brighten the surroundings, transmit light signals, display optical images, and perform other functions. In these equipment, a reflector is provided around or behind the light source and light is reflected at this reflector so as to improve the luminance of the light, change the direction of the light, etc. For this reason, to avoid a drop in the amount of light when the reflector reflects light, the reflector surface is required to have a high visible light reflectance.
In the past, as means for improving the reflectance of the reflector surface, the practice has been to polish the metal to a mirror surface, coat a white coating with a high reflectance, etc.
PLT 1 discloses the art of a light reflecting film superior as a reflector of a liquid crystal display device obtained by successively laminating a metal thin film layer and a resin layer containing inorganic microparticles on one surface of a base material film wherein that metal thin film layer is comprised of aluminum and wherein the resin layer containing inorganic microparticles has inorganic microparticles with a refractive index of and a resin forming the layer with a refractive index nb of nf-nb≥0.4.
PLT 2 discloses the art of a high diffuse reflection coated metal sheet for a back panel of a liquid crystal display comprised of an aluminum sheet for a back panel of a liquid crystal display on which is formed a primer layer of a thickness of 50 to 100 μm containing a titanium oxide pigment in 150 to 300 parts by mass with respect to a resin as 100 parts by mass and, on the primer layer, a top layer of a thickness of 10 to 30 μm containing a titanium oxide pigment in 100 to 250 parts by mass with respect to a resin as 100 parts by mass and having a luster of 15 or less.
PLT 3 discloses the art of a coating material having a high diffuse reflectance having at least one layer of a high pigment concentration layer containing 150 parts by volume to less than 1500 parts by volume of a white pigment with respect to a binder as 100 parts by volume or a low density layer containing a binder and white pigment and further having a porosity of a coating layer of 5 vol % to less than 35 vol %.
PLT 4 discloses the art of a coating material having a high diffuse reflectance having a visible light reflection layer comprised of a binder, rutile-type titanium oxide, and particles of a lower refractive index than rutile-type titanium oxide and having a concentration of rutile-type titanium oxide of 35 vol % to 65 vol %.